Sacrifice
by TheWonderfulWiccan
Summary: Teenagers are going missing and all have three things in common, they come from the rich and powerful in Gotham, top students at Gotham academy and all are never seen again. And when Dick finds he's the next target he desperately tries to solve this case. Turns out things may be far more complicated and intricate than anticipated.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will contain adult themes**

* * *

Starting off the day with a hostage situation was not Robins idea of a fun Saturday. He'd honestly rather listen to Wally and Artemis fight over a remote for hours, then try and take down armed nut jobs at a party.

It really wasn't fun...obviously.

And the poor civilians cowering in the middle of the room with guns pointed at their heads weren't having any fun either. _Obviously. _Robin stared down at the poor people, at least the guy who owned this mansion had an obsession with beams in the ceilings. It helped with the whole staying out of sight thing. Too bad it was the middle of the day though.

"Hand over all your jewelry and money people!" A tall man with a ski mask yelled, shooting a bullet into the wall causing a few people to scream in terror. "Hurry your asses up or I'll shoot you all!" He grabbed a lady who screeched in absolute terror and he put his gun to her temple and put his hand on the trigger.

Robin really wanted to go down there and beat the crap out of that guy but Batman would kill him. He had strict orders to stay up here as backup and wait. And he wasn't really happy with that, he wanted to be down there helping. He didn't want to just sit here.

He felt useless.

And that feeling only grew when multiple batarangs flew out and hit the weapons out of the men's hands and the guy holding the gun to the lady's head dropped his gun and ran for his life. Robin smiled as he watched the guy run through the door while Batman was occupied with the others.

He'd get the bad guy fleeing... And maybe that would make him feel useful.

Within seconds Robin was down on the floor and he was in the hallway that he saw the guy flee into and he smiled when he heard a door slam shut down the hall. This was going to be a piece of cake the guy was a complete idiot. And after quickly making his way down the hall he came across a few doors that most likely led to the bedrooms or something. And it really didn't take a genius to figure out which door was the one that slammed... Since all the doors, but one was open.

Why were Criminals so stupid?! They all made this way too easy... Was it really that hard to want a bit of a challenge?

Robin sighed and quickly opened the door and saw the masked guy cowering behind the window curtains.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

* * *

"Why did I agree to play chess with you again?" Artemis muttered rubbing her temples. She had only been at the mountain for two hours and Kid idiot had already pissed her off by being incredibly annoying, broke the remote, called her a llama, and for some reason she agreed to play chess with him...even though neither of them knew how to play.

Has this happened when extreme levels of boredom have been reached?

"Don't act like I know," Wally replied, staring at these chess pieces extremely confused on how the hell this game worked. He already tried to google how to play, but that was confusing, and Artemis kept nagging at him. "Not like I forced you to..." Wally groaned and rested his head on the kitchen counter. He had expected to have a fun Saturday at the mountain... Maybe go on a mission or something. But Aqualad, Miss Martian and Superboy were gone to star city after Batman had sent them to stop some drug deal. And to top it all off, Robin was gone. Apparently he had been here earlier, but was called off to Gotham.

Bet he was having fun...

**Robin B01**

Oh, speak of the devil, jeez, it was like he knew he was missed. And just had to pop up. Wally sighed a breath of relief, "Finally! I don't gotta play chess with a llama!" And before Artemis could hit him with the chess board, he was already at the zeta-tubes where Robin was. "Dude, thank God you're here!" Wally cried out.

Robin looked at him confused, "What'd you do this time..?" Robin asked.

Wally smiled sheepishly, "Well I called Artemis a llama-" and before he could finish what he was saying a chess piece flew across the room and hit him in the side of his face. "OW!"

"STOP CALLING ME A DAMN LLAMMA!" Artemis screamed.

Robin watched Wally scream as more chess pieces flew at him and he quickly zoomed the hell out of here. Robin turned to Artemis, "A llama...seriously?" He asked his eyebrows raised.

Wally really had to stop with the elementary school insults. Pretty lame choice for an insult...

Artemis just scowled "He's immature," She grumbled quite irritated. She didn't appreciate being called a llama.

"Says that one who threw stuff at me!" Wally screamed showing up next to Robin, he then immediately dodged this time the entire chess board. Where the hell was she hiding that?!

"Well you called me a llama first!" Artemis hissed.

"I'm starting to think I'm insulting llamas when I compare them to _you_," Wally smirked.

"I'm going to shove an arrow so far up your as-"

"Hey!" Robin yelled getting the two bickering teens attentions. "Are you guys serious...?" He wasn't too amused by this...maybe dealing with a hostage situation was better than listening to these two bicker. "Couldn't you two at least come up with better insults?" He asked walking to the living room. He just wanted some peace...but then again maybe he shouldn't have come here. Not like there'd be any peace and quiet here.

He sat down on the couch and sighed when Wally and Artemis could be heard bickering from the other side of the mountain.

Sometimes he felt like he needed a vacation...

A long vacation away from everybody...

* * *

"Did you hear about what happened to Evelyn Myers?!"

Dick looked up from the lunch table and looked to Barbara who had just sat down next to him, "Uh who?" He asked eyebrows raised. "What'd she do...break a nail or something?" He really wasn't sure if he should care. Girls at this school were almost all obsessed with their appearance and how people thought of them. So he was kind of used to this by now.

"What!? No!" Barbara hissed punching his arm. She always took school gossip very seriously and what she had just overheard was huge news. "She's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" It was a Monday...people were gone all the time. "And who is Evelyn? Some friend of yours!?" He asked. He was not really in the mood to listen to Barbara's wild and probably exaggerated story about some girl he had never heard of.

"She was kidnapped!" She cried out her eyes wide, "Look I don't know her that well...I've seen her in the hallway a few times and had her as a lab partner, but I heard some of her close friends saying that they hadn't heard from her all weekend," She explained. "A-And apparently she went to Blüdhaven for the weekend with her parents and went missing there."

Dick leaned back in the chair he was sitting on. "And you're certain she's actually missing?" He asked. This was slightly worrying but then again why the hell would her family go to Blüdhaven? That place was plagued with creeps and criminals. Although he doubted she was actually missing, girls overreacted sometimes...right?

"I heard her friends say that her parents hired a private investigator," She paused and bit her lip, "Or well...uh something along those lines."

Dick just sighed, "It's just gossip Babs. Nothing to worry about," He replied standing up when he heard the bell ring signaling lunch was over. Nearly done with the done...thank god.

Barbara groaned, "This is serious!" She hissed following him into the hallway. "What if she really was kidnapped?" She asked.

"Then the police will find her..." He replied grabbing some stuff out of his locker.

"What If they don't!?"

Dick took a deep breath and closed his locker and turned to her. He was getting slightly annoyed by all of this, every week she had some wacky story either about something that she claimed to _have_ happened. Or something that _would _happen. "Barbara you're overthinking this..." He said scowling. "I promise that this is all just some wild rumor and no one is missing.."

Barbara just huffed and walked away leaving Dick alone at his locker. He just sighed a breath of relief and made his way to class, Barbara was an amazing friend and he loved her (Not in that way) but sometimes dealing with her was torture.

Dick tossed his bookbag aside and plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. All day he had heard non-stop gossiping about the supposed kidnapping of Evelyn Myers so during the ride home he'd looked it up and found absolutely nothing to prove that it actually had happened.

But he had a tiny feeling that maybe something could be up?

Although that wasn't likely since this had to be some wild rumor. Wild rumors happened all the time at Gotham Academy, it was a regular thing. Like the rumor that one of the science teachers was a psychopath and that the skeleton in there was an old student that pissed the teacher off...now that was a funny rumor.

He scowled when his phone went off and he sat up and grabbed his phone and looked at it and groaned. It was Barbara and she was spamming him with links to some website. "What the hell.." He muttered clicking one of the links, he was then sent to some half assed website that had an article about...Evelyn Myers being kidnapped.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Barbara was Hellbent on this being real and not some rumor. Well she was stubborn. Dick eventually gave in when she started spamming him with _read it, _over and over again.

And after reading the badly written article he was more convinced that this was a rumor that was going way too far. Evelyn went camping on Friday and the article went on about how her parents were trying to keep this from the media and they hired a private investigator.

"Bullcrap," Dick mumbled tossing his phone aside. Rumors were fun at times but this was way too far. He sighed and made his way downstairs to get something to eat, Alfred made cookies the other night. And maybe after that he'd go to the mountain since he had no homework.

His thoughts were interrupted when he nearly ran into Bruce, "Oh crap sorry," Dick apologized. He really needed to pay more attention to where he was going, he'd been all over the place lately.

"I was just going to look for you," Bruce replied.

Oh crap...what'd he do this time? He had already gotten in trouble awhile ago for setting off fireworks in the bathroom with Wally. Yeah...not one of his brightest moments.

"We were just invited to a dinner party," Bruce didn't seem to be too happy about it.

"With who?" He asked, did a chick invite Bruce out or something? And why the hell did he have to come along?

"Daniel Crawford. He was the host of the charity ball that was held hostage over the weekend. He's redoing it tonight," Bruce explained.

Dick sighed, "Oh...do _I _have to go?" He asked. He really didn't want to go...

"It would be rude if you didn't show up," Bruce frowned.

"Fine...so it's tonight?" He really hated all this fancy stuff he had to go to every once and awhile. It was incredibly boring and to be completely honest most of the other people there were complete assholes. All more concerned about their image and money...ugh. Those were his least favorite people.

"We'll be heading out in two hours," Bruce then walked away and Dick groaned.

He hated Mondays a lot more now.

* * *

Dick followed Bruce into the large building and he tried not to scowl. He probably already looked like he was dying inside...he felt like he was dying inside to be honest. Loud crowds of gossiping women with strong and disgusting smelling perfume he could smell from miles away, ugh headache in the making.

And it was so crowded in here. Instead of being held in some sort of venue this fancy get together was at the guys house, sure it was big. But not big enough for the amount of people that were in here. There had to be at least two hundred people in here.

"Ah! Mr. Wayne!" An excited voice cried out, "It's so good to see that you've made it!"

Bruce seemed to have to force a smile out, and he shook the man's hand. The man was quite...interesting looking. He was quite tall and he was...a larger man and he had no hair. But the weird thing about this guy was that it looked like he had scratch marks on the side of his face. Like he pissed off a cat or something and then afterwards tried to hide the marks with makeup or something. He didn't do a good job, "It's a pleasure to be here, Mr. Crawford," Bruce replied. It sounded like an obvious lie and he could tell by the awkward handshake they had...that they didn't like each other too much. Or maybe that Crawford guy was just awkward?

Crawford smiled and showed his yellow teeth (gross) and turned to Dick and his smile only widened. "_Hello_, you must be Richard!" Crawford grinned and instead of being a normal person and giving him a handshake he pulled Dick into a really uncomfortable hug.

Dick was kinda creeped out and the hug was incredibly uncomfortable so he pulled away and noticed that Bruce was gone and across the room mingling with some ladies. _Damn you_, "It's a pleasure to meet you...Sir," Dick replied looking back at Crawford who seemed to have gotten closer to him. Oh god he could smell the guys breath whenever he opened his mouth. That was gross.

"Oh the pleasure is _mine_," Crawford responded his smile was at jokers level now. "I've always wanted to meet you, I've heard quite a bit about you." Dick just awkwardly nodded greatly uncomfortable. And kinda creeped out. "It's so nice that Mr. Wayne took you in after what happened to your parents." Crawford then put a hand on his shoulder, "If I had been in Gotham at that time I would have _loved_ to take you in."

By now Dick was used to hearing people say how lucky he was that Bruce took him in. And it really made him feel like a charity case. But this guy...holy hell. This guy was incredibly off and he could tell it wasn't genuine. The guy was probably disgusted that 'Circus trash' was even near him. Because Dick was kinda starting to think that was why this guy was so weird.

Most definitely a rich snob.

"I'd love to get to know you better, but I've got more guests to greet." Crawford frowned, "I hope to see you again soon Richard." He then gave him an unsettling smile and walked away and Dick sighed a breath of relief.

This night just got a bit more bearable now that he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_What made her parents think that camping in Bludhaven was a good idea? What made her think it was a good idea to go along!? She really regretted going camping with them because she knew if she had just stayed home she wouldn't be here stuck with some crazy man. She covered herself with a thin blanket and bit her lip. She wasn't hurt, just really shaken up. Was this what it felt like to be kidnapped?_

_Obviously._

_She sighed and stared at the plain white brick walls, she had been stuck in this small room for who knows how long. She'd lost track awhile ago or at least it felt like a while ago, she really couldn't keep track of time. And she really couldn't remember how she got here of course she knew she was kidnapped. But she didn't know how since all she could remember was going to sleep in the cabin she had been staying in, and then waking up here with a terrible headache and a terrifying man standing over her._

_She looked down at her nails dry blood under them. She made sure to scratch the hell out of his gross face and he seemed pissed. But he didn't hurt her which she honestly found odd. He said something around the lines of her being too pretty to ruin. Evelyn shivered and looked up at the door when it opened and an unfamiliar man walked in. He was incredibly short, had a long face and an incredibly crooked nose. Why were criminals always so ugly? The man smiled and grabbed her by her hair, "Time to go to your new home," The man said starting to drag her out of the room and into the hall._

_"Hey let me go! Ow, what?!" She screamed trying to get him to let go of her hair. And after a few seconds he let go and pushed her to the floor and another man came up to her with a baseball bat and before she could scream he hit her in the head._

_"Shit I think I hit_ _her too hard," The man with the bat said frowning._

_"Eh as long as her insides are alright she'll sell for enough," The crooked nosed man said shrugging._

* * *

"This is a horrible idea," Roy said frowning, watching as Wally and Dick tossed another case of Mountain Dew into the shopping cart.

"Shh, this is a genius idea." Wally smiled grabbing another case, at the moment they were at Walmart raiding the soda isle and putting as much mountain Dew in the cart as they could. Why you may ask? Because it was Saturday and after a 'stressful' week, Wally and Dick decided to have a 'fun' weekend full of stupid shenanigans.

"You're both idiots," Roy grumbled.

"Don't be a killjoy Roy, you know you want to swim in mountain dew too." Dick smirked grabbing the last case of mountain dew left. He then stepped back and counted the cases, "Alright I doubt 15 cases is enough," He mumbled. "Wanna hit the other Walmart?"

"Hell yeah," Wally smiled giving Dick a hi-five.

"No this is enough." Roy rubbed his temples, why did he agree to driving these guys around today?! Oh yeah because he had to keep an eye on the two since whenever they hung out something always exploded.

"Fine we'll just buy all the marshmallows here then..." Wally then started to push the heavy cart to the isle with all the sugary stuff in it.

"What why!?" Roy hissed stopping Wally.

"So we can melt them and mix them into the mountain dew, duh," Dick replied appearing next to him with a bag of marshmallows in hand.

Roy scowled and grabbed the bag of marshmallows and tossed them aside, "No this is enough."

"But ROOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYY," Wally whined like the mature teenager he was.

"No, this is enough."

"KillJoy," Wally frowned.

"Sor-" Roy was about to say but was cut off by the sound of someone dropping something heavy and they turned around and saw a man frantically picking up a bunch of cans. Roy sighed and turned back to Wally, "Sorry but that's a stupid idea...and Bruce will kill you both."

"Why would he do that?" Dick asked.

"I know you both are planning on doing this at the manor," Roy said pushing the cart to the checkout.

"Dangit, you ruin all the fun!" Wally said crossing his arms.

Roy just rolled his eyes and got in line at a checkout, of course only two where open and the lines were huge. So they'd be here awhile. Wally was silent and a small smile appeared on his face and he went to Dick and nudged him, "Wanna go find some snacks?"

Dick raised his eyebrows, "We ate alrea-'' He paused when he saw the look on his face. "Oh sure, hey Roy. Wally and I are going to find some snacks for tonight," Roy just sighed and the two took that as an okay and they walked away. And when they were out of sight Dick turned to Wally, "We're grabbing the marshmallows aren't we?"

"Yeah, we're gonna die tonight."

Dick laughed and walked to where the marshmallows were, "The worst that's gonna happen to me is I gotta go to another stupid party or something," He said grabbing as many bags of marsh mellows as he could.

"That's pretty much death," Wally said cringing, "Being around rich snobs."

"Rich snobs aren't that bad, on Monday I went to one. And there was just a creepy old guy..." Dick shuddered. "Didn't help that it was painfully boring there," He said scowling.

"Betcha 50 bucks he's a pedophile," Wally replied grabbing the last of the marshmallows.

Dick was about to reply but went silent and frowned, "Do you see that guy?" He whispered.

Wally raised his eyebrows and looked to where Dick was looking and saw a guy looking at the floor. "Uh..."

"That's the guy that dropped a bunch of cans when we were getting the mountain Dew..." Dick mumbled.

The man looked up and paled when he saw them looking at him and he scurried off, "Dude he looks like he got punched in the nose."

"Yeah..." Dick bit his lip, "Lets go Roy is probably getting annoyed that we left him in the line." Dick then walked to the front of the store and Wally followed after him.

* * *

"Why did Roy let us do this..." Wally looked at the mess they made in Dicks bathroom, marshmallow everywhere and the bathtub was full of mountain dew...and marshmallow. "HE'S SUPPOSED TO KEEP US OUT OF TROUBLE!"

"We done goofed," Dick said staring at the mess, "We done, diddly goofed."

"Alfred's gonna be so mad," Wally paled just thinking about Alfred's wrath.

"And Bruce will kill us..." Dick said biting his lip. Roy had warned them that this was a stupid idea, and well of course it ended in disaster. (Ah the joys of being young and dumb) "I'll go get the cleaning stuff...don't make the mess bigger."

"I can add this to the list of what not to do in a bathroom...right next to fireworks in the bathtub." Wally shook his head. Dick just sighed and went into the hall and started to make his way downstairs to where Alfred had all the cleaning stuff. He was honestly glad that Bruce and Alfred weren't home because that gave him time to get this mess cleaned up.

He walked down the stairs and froze when he heard a door slam shut. He narrowed his eyes and slowly made his way down the stairs being as quiet as he could. It sounded like it came from down here...not a good thing considering no one was down here but him. He scowled and walked into the kitchen and everything was normal in here. "Huh..." Maybe a window was just open and the wind made a door slam?

There was no one down here and he knew no one could get in here. Security was obviously the best...and who the hell would want to break into Wayne Manor? Well someone with a death wish. He just sighed and opened a closet door and grabbed a mop and some other cleaning supplies and made his way upstairs.

He really didn't want Bruce to see the mess they made...yikes.

* * *

He didn't feel right.

All weekend he had this creeping feeling that he was being watched. Like someone was following him everywhere he went. It got to the point where he'd check behind doors and curtains in every room he had gone into in the manor.

Although he felt the worst in his room. The moment he went into his room the hair on his arms stood up and he felt wrong. He felt like there was something just creeping on him, watching him from outside his window.

He couldn't even sleep.

Hence why he was currently trying to take a nap in study hall. But that wasn't really going to well, everyone was incredibly loud. And by everyone he meant a group of girls sitting behind him, it was really annoying and it wasn't really helping boost his mood.

He wanted to tell them to shut up really badly. But that would end terribly considering one of the girls was dating some 'badass' who really liked to slam his locker shut right when he was trying to get stuff out of it.

He'd always make fun of his name too.

HA you're named Dick. HA HA, I'm mature.

But it was obvious who the real _dick_ was. And he secretly wished someday that 'bad ass' would break the law or something. Rot in juvie or something.

Oh well... In the meantime he should probably try and sleep for at least five minutes? He felt dead on his feet.

"Dick wake up!"

Dick sat up quickly half awake and rubbed his eyes, "Huh?" He then sighed and saw Barbara sitting in front of him a scowl on her face. "Five more minutes?"

She rolled her eyes, "You look dead inside..." She commented, placing a giant math textbook on his desk. He sunk down in his seat and groaned, he felt dead inside to be honest. He really had a shitty sleep. "Well do you wanna help me with my math homework...?" She questioned a hopeful smile on her face.

"Come on Babs," He whined, he was running on an hour of sleep. And he already had math today, he didn't really want to deal with even more math right now. His head was killing him, and he wanted nothing more than to curl up under a mountain of blankets and sleep.

"Please?" She asked, "You know i suck at this advanced stuff..."

"And you know I don't do homework for other people," He replied.

"Unless the other people threaten to shove you in the gym lockers," She said scowling.

He sighed, "That was one time..." Not really his proudest moment but he had no choice. Not like he could fight them or anything. He would probably win...but he'd in a ton of trouble from Bruce. So he had to play the weakling here...ugh.

"If i shove you in a locker would you do my homework?" Barbara asked an innocent smile on her face.

"I'd rather be dead then do your homework Babs," He grumbled standing up.

"Where are you going?" She asked frowning.

"Getting something to drink, i'll be back in a few," Came his mumbled response, he walked to the door grabbed a hall pass and walked down the empty hall. He wasn't actually getting a drink, he just wanted some peace and quiet. He felt like he was going to go insane in that room.

School was killing him slowly and painfully.

Dick sighed and leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He knew he probably wouldn't have a good sleep tonight either. He didn't have time to lay down and do nothing, he had to head to the mountain tonight. He promised M'gann he'd fix her computer, apparently she lent it to Wally and it got a bad virus and so far she couldn't find anyone who'd fix it for a decent price.

So he offered to do it for free...like two weeks ago. So he wanted to get it done and over with now and not procrastinate.

Dick frowned and turned away from the wall and started to make his way down the hall and back to class but was stopped when he felt a hand grab his shoulder out of nowhere. He jumped and quickly turned around and grabbed the wrist of whoever grabbed him. And he furrowed his brows when he saw a short girl standing there. She had big hazel eyes, and a curly mess of blonde hair. And she looked absolutely terrified.

"A-Andrew?" The girl whispered, "Are you okay? Did he get you yet?" She asked, becoming louder.

Dick raised his eyebrows incredibly confused, and let go of her wrist and stepped back, he had no idea who this girl was. "Uh sorry i think you've got the wrong person..." He replied slowly. Who was Andrew? Or well which one? It was a common name in this school.

"D-Don't you...? Do you remember? A-Andrew?" She reached for him but Dick stepped away and she stepped back quickly and she seemed to be equally confused. "Uh, I'm sorry. W-Wrong person, m-my bad. Forget you ever s-saw me." She then turned away and ran down the hall and was soon out of sight.

He just stood there completely still and insanely confused. What...just happened? Could what just happened even be explained?

Drugs? Yeah that could explain that, kids here always were doing drugs. Not even the wealthiest of Gotham were safe from drugs and bad influences. Those rich families could try and try all they want. But this was Gotham and here no one was safe from that stuff.

That girl was a prime example.

Such a shame.

Dick sighed and headed back to his study hall. He only had one more class after this then today was over. Well over for school...he still had a ton of stuff he had to do.

Sleep could wait a little more...sadly.

* * *

Robin scowled and looked up at Wally, "What did you do to this laptop...?" He asked looking back at the spazzing out screen. "I've never seen anything like this..." The moment he turned it on it started to go all crazy. He couldn't click anything and it took ages for anything to even load.

"Can you fix it...?" M'gann asked hopefully. "I really need this for school."

Artemis walked into the living room and crossed her arms. "Lesson 1, don't lend anything to Baywatch," She said rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" Wally cried out greatly offended, "All i did was go on Reddit!" He scowled and glared at Artemis, "I didn't think that'd give the laptop a virus," He grumbled sitting down on the couch next to Robin.

M'gann just frowned "So you can help it...?" She asked, "It's not bad?"

Robin yawned and bit his lip, he really should have dealt with this sooner. Today was not a good day. "Uh...good question."

"So you can't?" Wally asked moving closer so he could see the screen, "It doesn't look that bad..."

Robin really would rather be doing anything else but this right now. "Wally...this looks like you went on every free movie scam website that exists, or the dark web." He replied scowling. "This is absolutely terrible." He was just being brutally honest right now.

"Well sorry...someone cranky," Wally said standing up. "What's your problem?" He asked.

Robin narrowed his eyes, "I'm not cranky."

Wally huffed, "Dude i know you better than anyone. You're cranky," He said crossing his arms sending a less threatening glare right back at Robin.

Robin took a deep breath. "M'gann I'm not sure if i can fix this...if i can it may take awhile." He completely changed the subject of the conversation. Something he was quite good at.

"Oh..." M'gann said sadly, "That's okay I guess..."

"Good going Wally," Artemis sneered.

Robin rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. He was currently trying to block out Artemis and Wally's bickering. Those two fought non-stop. It wasn't pleasant to hear and right now Artemis was really feeding the fire between her and Wally.

"_Team report to the briefing room_," Batman's voice echoed throughout the mountain.

Wally and Artemis stopped the bickering and Wally immediately zoomed off towards the briefing room, Artemis, Conner, and M'gann following after him. Robin stayed on the couch for a few seconds and sighed closing the poor laptop. He stood up and went to the briefing room and stood next to Wally. And bit his lip, he really hoped this wouldn't be a super serious mission. Or way too long, he really was not feeling great right now.

"On the outskirts of Bludhaven is an abandoned factory, and i have reasons to believe drugs are being smuggled from there to Gotham and other major cities," Batman started to explain.

"So...we just stop a drug ring?" Artemis asked scowling. "Isn't that something the police can handle?" She didn't see why they had to take care of this. Sounded pretty small to her.

Batman sent a glare her way and she shut her mouth and crossed her arms. "I also have reasons to believe that a small human trafficking ring is being organized there," He said scowling.

"Human trafficking?" M'gann asked, seeming to be completely clueless, "What's that?" She questioned.

"Human trafficking is when people are sold for various reasons, like for their organs or for labor," Robin explained, "Or for much worse."

Batman nodded, and M'gann's eyes widened. "T-That's horrible! Why would people sell other people?"

"People are sick sometimes," Artemis mumbled.

Batman cleared his throat getting the team's attention so he could continue speaking, "I've been monitoring the factory for the past month, i don't believe there are people in there. But i do believe there is evidence that could help with figuring out what exactly is going on." He paused, "The factory and the property it is on is about 50 acres, so you'll have to break into two teams, but i trust you all can decide on what to do about that."

The team nodded.

* * *

"This place doesn't seem too big," Kid Flash said frowning. They had just arrived and exited the bioship. "Do you think it's a good idea to split up?"

"There could be other buildings out here," Robin spoke up. "We can have one group go inside the main building and another out here." At the moment it was just Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Kid Flash and Robin. Aqualad wasn't here today. He was probably in Atlantis helping Aquaman . "We can have Miss M and Superboy out here," He suggested.

"Then you and I could go into the main building?" Kid flash asked.

"Artemis to," Robin replied.

Kid Flash groaned and Artemis just smirked, "And don't you dare fight," Robin said glaring at them. They've been fighting like an old married couple. "Now let's go, we can't be here too long." Artemis and Kid Flash nodded and Miss M and Superboy went to start with walking around the perimeter.

"So we gotta go inside the creepy factory?" Kid Flash asked frowning.

Robin sighed, "Yup," He said starting to walk over to the old building. The outside was an absolute wreck, a lot of the windows were missing and some of the weeds were almost as tall as Superboy. "Let's get going, we shouldn't be out in the open."

"Least there's a gravel path," Artemis mumbled following Robin, "The grass is probably crawling with snakes and stuff..." She shuddered. Snakes...snakes were gross.

"Ha the grass is almost as tall as you Rob, we'd probably lose you in there," Kid Flash teased nudging him but he frowned when he got a glare in return. "Sheesh my bad..."

"...Can we just focus on the mission please?" Robin asked, the lack of sleep was really making him testy. And he'd rather not be in Bludhaven in an abandoned Factory where people were possibly being sold for their organs. Not a pleasant thing.

"Sorry..." Kid Flash scowled.

Artemis looked at the door once they arrived at one of the side doors. "Someone's most definitely been here recently. This door looks brand new compared to the rest of this building," She commented. She figured that was an obvious sign that this place was being used for something, why else would a brand new door be here while the rest of the building was rusted and falling apart? Hell this looked like it had been abandoned for a century.

"Then we should be cautious." Robin stepped back and looked up hoping maybe there was another entrance to this place. This door could possibly set an alarm off. "The door might set something off, I say we go through a broken window. Less risky." The windows wouldn't set anything off. They were smashed in.

"Good idea," Kid Flash replied.

Robin didn't waste any time and he quickly made his way to a window and easily climbed inside and he soon found himself in a very dark hallway glass littering the floor along with old nails and bits of the cracking ceiling and tile. "Damn this place is gross..." Artemis scowled taking out a flashlight.

Robin nodded and turned on his flashlight, "It's like something out of a scary movie," Kid Flash mumbled standing next to him.

Robin walked over to the door and looked at it, this was a heavy duty door. Someone was trying to keep other people out but they were clearly idiots. The windows were all smashed...so this door was not really helping. He looked to the ceiling and frowned, wires were going from the door and up into the ceiling. "There's gotta be something on the second floor."

"There's probably a lot of stuff on the second floor, the third too, and maybe the fourth." Artemis said looking around, "Maybe we should split up. So we can cover more ground quickly?"

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here," Kid Flash replied. "So we wouldn't really be in any danger."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Robin responded heading down the hall. "There could be security here..." He was all for getting this done quickly he was exhausted. But he did not want anyone getting caught. This was a big deal this place may be empty right now but they could never be too sure. People who ran drug trafficking and human trafficking rings were usually really cautious, although whoever was running this place was a idiot. This place was easy to get into.

"Robin, I doubt there's any security here." Kid Flash said starting to walk up the stairs that lead up to the second floor, "If there was we'd be spotted by now."

"He's got a point," Artemis frowned, "And it really hurts to agree with baywatch."

"Fine," Robin said sighing. He really didn't want to argue, "Be cautious, be very, very, very cautious," He couldn't stress that enough. "I'll take the second floor, Artemis the third, and KF you take the bottom floor. If someone is approaching this place you could quickly warn us and hide."

KF and Artemis nodded and wasted no time with getting where they were supposed to be. So Robin quickly went to the second floor.

This building was eerie. It had this heavy feeling of dread or like a heavy dark cloud hanging over it at all times. He sighed and walked into the first room he saw. It was a small room that seemed to be a storage room, and it was pretty empty aside from a desk in the middle of the room and an old fold up chair. And it seemed that someone was in here very recently, since the floor that was caked in dust had a trail of footsteps leading to the desk and back into the hall. "Huh..." He walked over to the desk and opened the drawers and found a flashdrive. Possible information? Hopefully, it had to be something at least. Why else would a flashdrive be in a creepy old Factory that was abandoned in the 60s?

After digging through the desk for about five minutes he found nothing else so he went back into the hall and checked every room he found. This went on for about 30 minutes, thankfully in that period of time nothing had gone wrong. Artemis came and handed him a flashdrive she had found in a room full of old newspapers, and Kid Flash still hadn't found anything. So he moved to the fourth floor and Artemis took his place downstairs after clearing the third floor.

Everything was going fairly smoothly.

And for some reason that felt wrong. Deep deep down Robin still had that bad dreaded feeling he had the night before. He felt watched, very watched. Like someone was looking over his shoulder at all times.

Thankfully this mission was almost over.

Robin was about to turn back and make his way downstairs but instead he went the opposite direction of the stairs. He felt like he missed something.

"_Yo Rob, Miss M and Conner found a cabin a little ways behind the main building_," Kid Flash said over the com link.

"A cabin?" He replied slightly confused, hey wasn't this place pretty close to a campground?

"_Do you want us to go inside_?" Miss Martian asked.

"No we'll tell Batman about it, that may not even be a part of this property. A campground is around here somewhere...that could be a part of it." He said stopping in his tracks. "Uh i found something, one sec."

There was a door that looked just like the one that was downstairs. How did he not see this? He could have sworn he walked down here already. "Hm..." A door like this could only mean one thing. There HAD to be something in there.

He went over to the door and looked it over, it didn't seem to be connected to any kind of alarm or security. He slowly put his hand on the door knob and he jumped when the door just opened. He stood there frozen for a moment but after a minute he walked into the room.

Unlike the other rooms in this building it wasn't covered in dust. And this room was fully furnished, it had bookshelves and cabinets filled with files. And a desk with a computer and papers all over the place. He walked over to the desk and saw a desk lamp and he turned it on. Place had electricity? Duh there was a computer here.

He looked down at the papers and raised an eyebrow, files with names on them. He picked up a file and opened it and there was a picture of a girl. She had straight black hair, blue eyes. And she looked very familiar...he just couldn't put a name to this face. He set the picture aside and his eyes widened, it was a detailed document of _Evelyn Myers,_ the girl who went missing recently...the girl who everyone was talking about at school. This document had her name, age, her date of birth...the time she was born. Where she was born, who her parents were. Her ethnicity, height, weight...and a list of places she hung out or had been seen. There were even pictures of her in her bedroom? In her house?! At school?!

It didn't take a genius to figure out what the hell was going on here. She was being stalked and she'd been abducted. He put the file aside, Batman was most certainly seeing that. That was disgusting and beyond disturbing.

He'd never understood how some people would target children, and he really hoped that now that they had this information maybe this could give them a lead on to where she and other possible victims were being kept...maybe they'd find her? He hoped so, no one deserved to be kidnapped and sold. Sickening.

Robin dug around the desk for about three more minutes and then moved onto the filing cabinets. And was honestly surprised by how organized all the files were. They were alphabetized. He went through all of them, one by one.

"_Yo Rob, are you alright?_" Kid Flash asked.

Robin yawned, "Yeah one moment," he replied. He was almost done with the files under F, he was taking notes of all the names in these files. All were kids between the ages of 9-16. Pretty sick, "I found a room full of files and names on the second floor." He explained. Now to move on to G, he opened the file and he felt his heart stop.

_Grayson_

He stayed there still for who knows how long, just staring at the last name on the file. _Grayson, Grayson. _He didn't want to open it, he didn't want to.

"_Rob you okay? You got all quiet? You want us to head up there_?" Kid Flash asked concerned.

Robin was silent for a moment, "Y-Yeah...I-I'm fine. I'll be down in a moment," He lied.

"_Okay, don't be long. It's almost one in the morning_," KF replied.

Robin grabbed the file and opened it and he really wished he hadn't. Richard Grayson. Name, age, height, weight, family, his address, his school. His cellphone number?! And there were multiple pictures. Pictures of him with Bruce, at home, when he was younger, while he was at school. _In his room._

This was not good.

This was bad, very very bad.

He was a target!? Where the people who were running this place after him?! He was obviously being stalked, just like Evelyn! He was an obvious target! Hell his name was underlined! That was bad! All of this was bad.

He felt like he was going to faint to be completely honest.

He knew what Human trafficking rings were, he knew what happened. He'd be dead within days if they got him. He quickly stood up and grabbed all the files he could carry, including the file with his own name on it.

Looks like he was going to have another sleepless night tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't end up getting any sleep.

He didn't think he'd ever get more than an hour of sleep ever again after the mission...he wasn't going to lie. He was scared he was very, very scared after finding out he was a target. Who wouldn't be terrified!? Knowing that you've been stalked for who knows how long is absolutely terrifying and he wanted nothing more than to just hide down in the batcave for the rest of his life.

Did that make him feel weak?

Hell yeah it did and he hated himself for feeling this way. But he wasn't sure how else he should feel...sure he was Robin, he worked with The Batman! He should be able to handle this, this shouldn't scare him! Bruce knew about this, he gave him the files and flash drives as soon as they got back.

It should make him feel better that Bruce knew about this. He was Batman...he made criminals wet themselves. But for some reason it made him feel even worse, he felt like this was his fault! Did he put himself at risk? Make himself worth something? Could he even do that? Was it just because Bruce Wayne adopted him?

His head hurt from all this non-stop thinking.

Dick rubbed his temples and opened his eyes and stared up at one of the many computer monitors they had in the batcave, when he said he wanted to hide down here for the rest of his life...he really wasn't kidding.

He'd been down here all week.

He didn't even go to school.

Not like he refused to go, if Bruce told him he had to go he'd go. He'd just be really paranoid but thankfully Bruce didn't want to take any risks and he decided it would be best that he stayed home.

So here he was sitting in the cave, pretty much running off just coffee. He had been working on some disappearances of some kids from a few years back. 10 kids missing from Bludhaven all of the missing kids had a lot in common with the kids who were being targeted now. Blue eyes, black hair, wealthy, and between the ages of 9 and 16, There was one 16year old female. And all she had for a name was Maria...and her case was odd, her body had been found while the others hadn't.

And what was really disturbing was that all her major organs were gone.

So he figured she hadn't been worth much alive and instead they used her organs to make profit. It was horrific it really was...but the world was cruel and the world did not give a damn about anyone or how they felt.

Very sad that was how things worked in the world. It seemed like the most promising people with the brightest futures always got the worst of it.

Dick sunk down in the chair he was sitting on and scowled. Aside from all that deep thinking he still didn't understand one major thing...why were kids being targeted? Sure organs and stuff...but kids? Maybe it was because they would last longer?

Dick cringed just thinking about all of the possible fates for those poor kids. He didn't want to think about that anymore, he didn't want to think about this entire situation at all.

"You've been down here for three days Dick," Bruce said, walking over to him.

Dick jumped not hearing him enter the cave, "I don't really want to go upstairs," He mumbled turning to him.

Bruce looked sad. "Dick, whoever put your name in that file...they won't get you-"

"How do you know that!?" He snapped interrupting Bruce. Bruce sighed and went silent for a moment. Dick scowled and stood up and he crossed his arms. "S-Sorry...this whole situation has me on edge..." He mumbled. "I just want to figure out who the hell is behind this...before anyone gets hurt." He didn't want more kids to go missing. The sooner he figured this out the better.

"You need to focus on yourself right now," Bruce said sternly, "When's the last time you've eaten? Showered?!" He wasn't gonna lie...Dick looked like he hadn't showered all week. His poor hair.

Dick scowled, "I'm fine," He grumbled.

"If you don't go upstairs and at least eat something I'm going to get Alfred down here." Bruce really didn't want to let Alfred lose on him...but this was really the only threat Dick took seriously.

Dick paled, "You wouldn't..."

"I would, and I will," Bruce replied, crossing his arms.

Dick feeling quite defeated decided that he did not want to witness an angry Alfred. "Fine," He muttered standing up. "But if I end up disappearing it's your fault..." Of course he knew he was safe...but he still felt uneasy about going up there. What if a person popped out around a corner and caught him?

He'd probably punch the person...but still.

"I'll finish going through all the files and flash drives, okay?" Bruce said sitting down.

Dick sighed, "Thanks..." He replied heading upstairs.

Bruce was right...he needed a shower. And some food.

He ended up getting a tiny snack before heading up to his room, and by tiny snack...it was just an apple. He didn't end up eating much of it though all he did was take a bite of it and then he tossed it in the trash. He was hungry but just thinking about food made him feel sick.

Dick sighed and turned the lights on in his room and slowly walked around the room checking every possible hiding place. After that he walked over to his window and looked out.

The pictures in the file on him...the pictures were of him in here. So how did they get the pictures without him noticing? He wasn't on ground level, and the only thing near his window was a tree...and it was tiny. The branches would snap if anyone tried to sit on it.

And he kept his curtains shut most of the time...so how the hell did they do it? He wanted to know he wanted to know so he could maybe catch them if they came back?

He doubted they'd come back. They already had pictures much to his distaste. "Sick people," He murmured to himself as he walked to his bathroom. But he froze right in the doorway. He didn't want to go in there...what if someone was behind the shower curtain? And as soon as he walks in here they jump out?!

He took a deep breath and turned on the lights and he pulled the shower curtain open and no one was in there waiting to jump at him.

God he really had to stop with these stupid thoughts. He was just making himself more stressed out. He was fine, nothing was going to happen.

He was OKAY.

Dick shut the bathroom door and locked it. He still was paranoid...he turned away from the door and cringed at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was an absolute rats nest right now and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Which was pretty true...

But damn his poor hair... maybe he should just chop it off? It was kinda long. Babs liked to braid little strands of his hair occasionally...so if he got a haircut that would stop. Thank god...

He turned away from the mirror and quickly turned on the shower got undressed and got in. He didn't plan on staying in here too long since he still wanted to work on the case some more.

Although after about 15 minutes he just stood there, enjoying the warm water. Maybe he could work on the case later? And maybe instead take a nap...yeah that was a good idea.

He deserved a nap.

A 12 hour nap.

After about 1 hour in the shower he decided he should probably get out. It was unlikely that he'd used all the hot water but still.

Dick stepped out of the shower and was just about to dry off but froze when he heard a crash in his room. He paled and quickly covered himself with a towel and he just stood still. Trying to figure out if he actually did hear something or if it was possible that was he actually losing his mind.

He didn't know how long he stood in the middle of the bathroom still soaking wet. But he bit his lip when he heard a thumping noise and the doorknob jiggled.

Thank god he locked it.

Okay shit, what was he supposed to do?! He didn't have any clothes. The clothes he did have were already down the laundry chute, and he didn't have any weapons.

Wait no he did! He quickly grabbed his razor and stared at the door, his eyes wide. Whoever was on the other side was really desperate to get in. They were banging on the door and kicking at it.

But the banging stopped when Bruce's terrifying yell could be heard and there was a loud crashing noise. And then everything went eerily silent. And just when Dick thought he could breath there was a knock on the door.

"Dick? Are you there? You okay?!" Came Bruce's worried voice.

Dick relaxed and dropped the razor and unlocked the door and opened it and scowl

"So you're telling me some person got into your room while you were in the shower?" Barbara asked, her eyes wide, "That's wild..."

Dick scowled and nodded, at the moment he was down in the kitchen while Bruce was talking to Commissioner Gordon about what had happened the night before and Barbara followed along because she 'missed' him. And by missing him, he meant she wanted Alfred's cookies or something. "Yup..." He really just wanted whoever was stalking him to screw off, this was a nightmare.

"Why didn't you fight back or something? If anyone ever dared to sneak into my room, I'd punch their teeth out," She commented, taking a bite of a cookie. "And it's probably a creepy person who doesn't even know how to count... Like all the criminals in Gotham are idiots who dropped out of middle school."

"I don't feel like dying Babs, plus I just got out of the shower... What was I supposed to do? Strangle them with a towel?" He replied, "And there's no way I could have won that fight." Well, he could have... If he wasn't in the shower. But thank GOD he locked the bathroom door. Best decision he's made this month.

"Ask them politely to stop stalking you?" Barbara said, laughing, she wasn't taking this seriously. And it was starting to irritate Dick a lot. "Like you could say, 'Oh, sir/miss do you mind being friendly? And not stalk me while I'm in the shower? I do not appreciate pedophiles watching me, thanks!'"

Dick nearly choked on the cookie he was eating, "What the hell!?" He cried out, laughing, okay he didn't expect to hear that. "Pedophiles?!"

"Giant pedobear," Barbara said, smirking. "Just standing under your window with a camera, just picture that."

"I'd rather not-"

"PICTURE IT!" She yelled, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him, "Smile or something, you look dead inside and it makes me sad."

Dick pulled away and looked at her, his eyebrows raised, "Are you doing drugs... Without me?" He asked, pretending to be offended, he was actually a bit less annoyed by Barbara and a bit more thankful for her being here. Believe it or not she was making him feel a tad bit better. Sometimes listening to your weirdest friend could really help lighten the mood.

Barbara just laughed and leaned back in her chair, "So I have an idea it could lighten the mood some more." She smiled brightly. "So I was thinking maybe you can come to my place and we could watch movies or something? Whoever is stalking you wouldn't find you there. And maybe you could actually get more than an hour of sleep?"

Dick went quiet for a moment, he actually planned on going to the mountain since there was absolutely no chance of the stalker getting him there and he could always sleep there. "Sorry Babs, I'm just going to stay here," He replied. "I'd rather be here... We have security."

She scowled, looking upset, "Security didn't stop the person from getting into your room," She replied. "But it's whatever... Your choice."

"Sorry..." He knew he pissed her off, girls always got easily pissed off. Or at least she did, but hey, that's teenage girls for you, but not like boys were any better.

"Barbara!" Gordon walked into the kitchen, "We've got to get going, I've got some stuff I need to get done at the GCPD." Barbara frowned and stood up and waved at Dick and then followed her dad outside.

Yup, she was pissed.

"We really need to buy more games," Wally mumbled as M'gann was putting away UNO cards, they had just finished seven rounds. M'gann winning every single round, "I'm getting bored with UNO all the time..." Usually he'd be playing video games with Robin but at the moment Robin was asleep on the couch. He walked into the mountain and sat down on the couch and within seconds he fell asleep.

He looked exhausted so Wally decided to just let him be. And he couldn't bother Conner because he was out doing who knows what, Artemis wasn't here and Aqualad was still in Atlantis. So all he had was M'gann.

And a game of UNO.

"Do you have any suggestions?" She asked, sitting down, "I could always pick some games up from a store soon."

"Does it have to be a game? Maybe a movie?" He was dying of boredom.

"A movie?" She asked.

"Yeah a movie. So maybe someday we can have a movie night?" He suggested.

M'gann was about to respond but looked up when Robin shuffled into the Kitchen where they were sitting. "Oh hey Robin!" She said smiling.

Robin just sat down on one of the stools, "Hi..." He said quietly.

"Dude, you look like you've gone all week without sleep," Wally said, frowning, "You okay?" He asked.

Robin was quiet for a moment, "I'm fine," He replied. "Just haven't had much sleep." One truth and one lie. He wasn't fine, he was being stalked by some creep. And he hadn't had more than an hour of sleep a night. "Things are crazy at home... So decided I may as well just relax here.." Now let's hope no missions are assigned tonight.

"Thankfully the mountain is quiet today," M'gann said smiling. "Feel free to rest as much as you need!" She preferred the mountain when it was quieter so she didn't blame Robin for wanting to be here.

"Thanks," Robin said, yawning. The mountain was really the only place where he could let his guard down because he knew that whoever was after him couldn't get him here. What a relief. And he could maybe go through those flashdrives again and some of the files. Because he just wanted to get a lead on this case, anything! No matter how small... He just wanted this to be done.

"So did you ever fix the laptop?" Wally asked, breaking the silence. "Or is it a lost cause?"

Robin shrugged, "I never got to finish working on it because of the mission we had." He sat up a bit, "I could try and see if I can help it if I have the time later."

"Really?" M'gann asked, she really didn't want to have to get another laptop. She just got the hang of it!

"Maybe if you didn't do stupid stuff on the internet you wouldn't have given the laptop a virus, Wally," Artemis huffed walking into the kitchen.

Wally scowled and threw a spoon at her nearly hitting her in the face, "Shut it Artemis!" He scowled. "I told you it was only Redit!"

Artemis scoffed and rolled her eyes and sat down, "Whatever you say Baywatch."

Robin sighed. The silence had been destroyed by a very cranky Artemis. Oh joy...

After listening to them bicker for about twenty minutes Robin decided he'd just go to his room. He didn't really have much in there, most of his stuff he used for missions were there and he occasionally slept in there. But only if he stayed here way too late.

And that wasn't very often.

Robin closed the door and sat down on his computer chair and closed his eyes. He was probably going to just go over the files some more, he brought them with him. Batman had copies of his own, so he didn't need to worry about him.

He grabbed a file off of his desk and it just happened to be the file on him. He didn't really understand why someone was targeting him, sure he was adopted by Bruce Wayne. He could be just wanted for ransom? Was that why mostly rich kids were being targeted? So they could get a high ransom from their parents?

He opened it and sighed and put it back down and rubbed his temples. This was a complete nightmare. Kids getting abducted... No leads whatsoever. The only connections were that they were all rich, had blue eyes, and black hair.

Why? Why only that? Why not red hair? Brown eyes?

Robin bit his lip, maybe the person behind this preferred his victims looked like that? But why? Why would they care about what the victims look like if they use them for their organs or something?

Wait.

Oh shoot.

Maybe the reason why they've never been seen again is because they're still alive? And the 'undesirable' victims are used for their organs while the 'desirable' victims are used for their body?

Robin paled. It was disturbing how some people take advantage of people, shows how screwed up the world really is.

People selling people, using their organs, their innocence, all for money.

No words could express how sick that made him feel.

He also felt sick because he didn't know how to handle this situation. He found a connection between the victims and future targets. But he still had no idea how the victims were being caught, what led up to it. How exactly they managed to get all the victims details and INTO THEIR HOUSES FOR GODS SAKE.

This was so beyond frustrating he just wanted to flip a desk and scream.

But that wouldn't be a wise idea.

So instead he'd sit here for hours and try and find some sort of clue on where these kids are and who's behind this.

Wally sat on the couch and groaned, "So freaking boring here..." He grumbled scowling. M'gann and Conner had gone out on a date or something so it was just him, Artemis and Robin. If he was still here, that is.

"Go bother Robin," Artemis replied, not looking up from her phone. By now she was used to Wally's constant complaining.

"He's probably sleeping..."

Artemis looked up, her eyebrows raised, "Sleeping?" She asked, "Robin sleeping? I didn't think that kid slept at all..."

"Sometimes it seems that way," Wally replied, shrugging.

"Damn." Artemis turned off her phone and yawned. She loved to sleep, one of the best pass times ever. But of course school just had to ruin it.

"I think I'm gonna go look for him," Wally said standing up.

"Make sure he's not dead or something," Artemis joked laying down.

Wally just walked down the hall and knocked on Robin's rooms door. "Yo Rob you okay?" He waited about two minutes and then he opened the door (thankfully it wasn't locked) and wasn't too surprised to see Robin asleep.

His head was resting on his arm on his desk and papers were all over the desk. A complete mess. Wally frowned and walked over to him and was kind of concerned when he didn't wake up. Robin was usually a light sleeper. He was just about to leave and let Robin sleep, but a file caught his eye.

He quietly picked it up and opened it. "What...?" Why was all of Robin's information here? And wait... Weren't these the files from that abandoned factory? He quietly went through the file and shook Robin, "Dude, wake up," He said frowning. He was going to let him sleep, but he needed to know what was up with this file.

Robin grumbled something and covered his head with his hood. "Dude!" He pulled the hood back and Robin lifted his head up and scowled, "What's up with this file?" Wally asked, holding it up.

Robin was quiet for a moment and he looked confused for a moment, still trying to wake up. "Oh," He snatched the file away from Wally and frowned, "Oh... Well, I found it at the old factory along with a bunch of others..."

"You found a file with all your personal information and pictures of you in your bedroom, and you're not concerned?" Wally asked slightly upset, "This is a huge deal!"

"Of course I'm concerned, what do you think I've been doing all week?" Robin hissed, he really didn't want to argue. "I've been doing everything I possibly can right now to try and find a lead! And all I got is that everyone targeted, including me, is being targeted either because of our social status, or for our appearance."

Wally sat down on top of the desk and frowned, "This is a human trafficking ring behind this, maybe rich kids sell for more?" He suggested. "How sick."

Robin sighed, "Possibly, but why would appearance be a big deal? I mean I know what can happen to victims in trafficking rings... But why would a bunch of people with the same physical traits be abducted around the same time?" He just didn't get it, "The people buying the victims couldn't all possibly like black hair blue eyes..."

"Could it be possible the same person is the one buying those people?"

Robin went silent for a moment, "That... That could be possible," He murmured. What Wally suggested made sense. "But why would one person be targeting so many people at once?" He sighed, "That's what doesn't make sense, and why?" He rubbed his temples and stared at the many files on his desk.

"People get greedy," Wally shrugged, "I hope this whole mess is fixed soon though. You being a target...that's a big deal. Who knows what'll happen if they get you..."

"They won't," He said quickly. "They won't get me..." He said that to make Wally feel a bit better, but it sounded more like it was directed to himself. They won't, but what if they did? What then? He almost did get caught the other day, that was really close. But it wouldn't happen again. He'd be more careful.

Wally just nodded silently, he seemed to be at a loss for words with this why would someone target children? Who would stoop that low?

"W-" Robin was about to say, but was cut off by his phone ringing. He sighed and grabbed his phone and frowned when it was Bruce, "Oh crap." What'd he do this time?

"I'll let you take that," Wally then left and disappeared down the hall.

Robin quickly answered the phone, "Hello?"

"You need to get home," Bruce said quickly.

"Uh, what's wrong?" Robin asked, starting to gather his things.

"We have another charity ball we both need to attend," Bruce replied.

"You've got to be kidding me..." He grumbled scowling. "Who's throwing it?"

"Daniel Crawford again."

Robin shivered hearing that name, "Ugh. Alright i'll be over in a few." He quickly hung up and groaned. Was it even a good idea that he goes out? What if something bad happened? There would be a lot of people...and you never knew.

But then again...he could keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Because he had a feeling something was bound to happen.

Dick scowled and stared up once again at the large and impressive mansion Crawford owned. "What is up with this guy and his parties?" Dick grumbled following Bruce up to the front, he was staying by his side the entire night. They both agreed that he shouldn't wander off because of the current issue with him being stalked. "He throws more parties than you do..." Bruce just shook his head and continued walking and Dick huffed already bored. He didn't want to be here, he felt so exposed out here. Like at any moment someone could just grab him or something. It was the most unpleasant feeling in the world...

And not even two seconds after the two of them had stepped inside the crowded mansion and an excited voice cried out, "Mr. Wayne!" Crawford walked quickly over to Bruce, pushing past a few guests. "I'm thrilled to see you could make it," He said smiling. Bruce smiled politely and shook Crawford's hand and then when the handshake went on for way too long Bruce pulled away and Crawford smiled awkwardly. "I actually have someone who's looking for you, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce raised his eyebrow, "Who?"

Crawford laughed and Dick was trying not to cringe, this whole conversation was awkward. "A friend of mine, you hired him a few months ago. Devon Marche," Crawford replied smiling widely.

Bruce nodded, "Devon. Where is he?" He asked.

"He's by the back," Crawford grinned. "He wanted to thank you personally for everything you've done for him and his daughter. You've helped them out a great deal."

"That was my intention," Bruce started to walk over to the back and Dick was just about to follow him but Crawford put a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Can't forget to greet you, Richard," Crawford purred, a ginormous grin on his pale face. "It's amazing to see you again, I'm thrilled you could make it!" His grip on Dick's shoulder tightened and Dick tried not to punch this gross old man.

"U-Uh, It's...good to see you too." Dick tried his best to sound as nice and sincere as he could. But it was a complete lie, he'd rather be dying than deal with this old man. This'll be the last time you see him, chill Grayson... be nice.

"Do you enjoy parties?" He asked, still holding onto his shoulder, a smile on his face.

Dick pulled away from his grip and bit his lip, "Uh depends on what kind of party it is..." He replied.

"Ah, so you don't enjoy these kinds of parties. The social ones," He laughed and shook his head. "I completely understand, when i was your age i hated being dragged to these boring social parties. I was convinced i'd die of boredom."

Well at least this was a normal conservationist so far, a hell of a lot better than the conversation they had at the last party. Dick nodded, "I just don't like not knowing most of the people at these parties..."

"You know me at least, that's a start," Crawford smiled. "Hopefully today you won't die of boredom. Dying young is unfortunate, you're to much of a good kid to die of boredom. You should have a long life ahead of you. Be useful, make good money," He said putting his hand back on Dick's shoulder. "You wouldn't want to die without doing anything of use, would you?"

Dick raised his eyebrows completely and utterly confused. What Crawford said, it just came out of nowhere. What did boredom have to do with dying without doing anything of use? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Was he being called useless by an old creepy man? "Of...course not?" He replied, still confused. What the hell was this old man smoking?

Something changed in how Crawford was looking at him and Dick felt incredibly uncomfortable and nervous. "You'll be useful Richard, sooner than you think. You have a good future ahead of you, you'll do good. You may not see it at first." He smiled, "Well I must go greet other guests. I had an amazing talk with you, and I do hope you and I get to know each other better in the future." He waved and then walked away leaving Dick alone.

Useful? Of course he was useful, he did plenty of useful things...what the hell was that old man talking about? And what the hell did he mean when he said he'd be useful sooner than he thought? God why was he so creepy?

Was the world just set on making things uncomfortable for him this month? Old men, parties, stalkers...

Shit. He almost forgot about that.

Dick bit his lip and looked around for Bruce. He really didn't want to be alone for too long; he didn't want to risk it. He knew it wasn't likely he'd be snatched in this crowded of an area but he still wanted to be near Bruce.

It took a full 15 minutes to Find Bruce at the front talking with who he assumed was the guy Crawford mentioned earlier. What was his name again? Dick walked over to Bruce and the guy looked away from Bruce and smirked, "Ah who's this?" He asked. The man was tall, taller then Bruce. He had messy blonde hair, and he had a slightly crooked nose. Looks like he got hit in the face in the past or something.

Bruce turned around and looked relieved, "This is Richard-" He started to say but the man interrupted him.

"It's great to meet you, I believe I've heard a lot about you." The man smiled and then turned his attention back to Bruce and Dick relaxed. Well at least this guy wasn't being all creepy like Crawford.

Bludhaven was eerie at night, especially if you were in the woods alone. Robin yawned, he was currently in a tree staring down at a old shabby looking cabin. He decided he'd 'sneak' to the abandoned Factory, he was desperate to get some more information on the trafficking ring (And drug ring...oh joy) And he thought that this would be a fantastic time to do so. Get rid of some energy that he had left over from that insanely boring party.

Crawford had to stop throwing those shitty parties. Because he wouldn't go to them anymore, two times was enough. And he'd much rather be working on this case than be at a party.

After he sat in the tree watching the cabin, he silently jumped down to the ground once he was certain no one was here and he made his way to the cabin. He wished he could have checked this place out sooner but at least he was here now. And since he was alone no one would slow him down.

And there would be no noise. Thank god.

He took a step onto the porch and the old wood creaked under his feet. This cabin had to be almost as old as the factory, or maybe it could even be a part of the campground that was about a mile away from this place? Robin took out a flashlight and walked over to the door and sighed.

The door had the same lock the door at the factory did. So whoever was or had been using the factory, had also used this Cabin. Good thing he decided to check this place out. Now lets just hope that this won't be a let down...Robin stepped away from the door and looked around for another entrance and he smiled when he found a basement door on the side and all it had was a stupid lock that could be easily picked. Clearly they didn't really think this through completely.

About one minute later he swung the basement Door open and looked down. No stairs, just a drop. He sighed and jumped down and was met with absolutely nothing. Just a normal creepy basement. Although there was a chair in the middle of the room and what looked like a broken light bulb hanging over it.

Other than that there was nothing down here.

This basement kinda felt like a scene from a horror movie. Like you'd wake up under that light bulb tied to a chair while a psychopathic murder stands over you. Okay not the best thing to be thinking about, especially since he was here alone.

He looked around some more even though he knew he wouldn't find anything of importance down here. So after that he made his way to the stairs that led upstairs. And he carefully went up them, most of the wood was rotted so he had to be careful where he stepped and be careful to not put too much pressure on one step.

He gagged when he finally got upstairs, the stench of rotting food was overwhelming. And flies swarmed around a pile of trash next to an old stained couch and beer bottles were everywhere. Disgusting. Robin stepped over the beer cans and trash and made his way to the kitchen and he covered his nose. The kitchen was even worse than the living room, the sink had a huge pile of dirty dishes and the sink water looked like it had been sitting there for months, and dead cockroaches floated in the water.

The wallpaper was peeling and the holes in the walls had bugs crawling in and out of them. The majority of the cabinets were broken...and the fridge was open with old food sitting in it. Most likely that was what was causing the disgusting stench.

This place most certainly belonged to someone involved in Human trafficking. Who else would leave behind such a horrendous mess? Disgusting pigs that deserved to burn in the fiery pits of hell, that's who.

He couldn't wait to put the pigs behind this in them rot slowly and then die.

He scowled and narrowed his eyes when he saw a door with a lock on it. Huh well that had to be hiding something. He quickly made his way to the door and worked on picking the lock as fast as he could. He wanted to get away from this absolutely horrid stench, his nose was begging for mercy.

After about three minutes of working on picking that stubborn lock he got it open and he quickly went up the stairs, and he scowled when the stench only worsened. Seriously? Was it that hard to buy some fabreeze?

He sighed and walked down the hall, all the rooms were empty but the one room at the end had a door with another lock on it. It was like the pigs here wanted it to be obvious when they were hiding things?

He'd have to ask them if it hurts to be that stupid.

He quickly and easily picked the lock and slowly opened the door, and yelped in surprise when a bottle was thrown at his head and it hit the wall inches away from his head and shattered. "GET AWAY, PLEASE!" A girl sobbed hysterically. "I'M DONE OKAY!?"

Robin cursed his delayed reaction and looked over to where the voice and bottle came from and his eyes widened in horror when he saw a tiny girl curled up in the corner, her black hair covering her eyes. The poor girl was completely nude, covered head to toe in bruises, hickeys, and cuts, and she was chained to a bed a few feet away from her. "Please," She sobbed covering her head, "I c-can't do this anymore!" She curled up further into the corner, surrounded by trash, old clothes, condoms, beer bottles and needles.

She looked like she wanted death.

He was honestly at a loss for words, he didn't know what to say. He couldn't move, he felt like he was a deer in headlights. Okay deep breath, don't panic. You shouldn't be panicking, that poor girl should. You need to calm her down, get her out of here. Why was this so difficult to process!? He's seen so much worse before! Why did this shake him up so much?! Maybe because this could happen to you...

Robin took a deep breath and slowly walked over to her and stopped so he wasn't too close to her. "It's alright, I'm going to get you out of here I promise," He said as calmly as he could.

The girl slowly looked up her bloodshot blue eyes glaring daggers into his eyes. "Y-You're a liar, w-we never get out of here," She hissed, her voice trembling. "Once he has us, once he gets that damn collar on you. You never get away from him unless you want your brain to fry." She moved her hair showing what looked like to be a shock collar tightly around her bruised neck. "I'm nothing but a worthless piece of shit now," She whispered curling back up so she could cover herself up as much as she could. "If you value your life, and your free will then you'll run away and never look back. Dye your hair. He'll want you." She shuddered, "Better hope you don't have blue eyes." She tugged on the collar and hissed in pain, "He likes kids who look like that..." She was pretty much rambling now.

Robin paled, "W-Who?" He asked, "Who is He?" Having a name would really help him out right now, and he really really wanted to get this girl out of here but she wouldn't let him get any closer. And what she said about her brain getting fried made him a bit nervous. Okay he had to call Batman, right now.

"I don't know!" She yelled, "He won't tell me, he won't! I don't deserve to know, and neither do you!" She screamed and her eyes watered and she started to sob. "I don't know anymore, every day it gets worse," She whimpered, clutching her head.

"How long have you been here?" He asked softly, this poor girl.

"He's had me for I don't know how long...but here? I think a d-day, i don't know. Time g-gets squished together...i don't even know the date," She replied still crying.

He stepped back and decided now was the best time to call Batman, this girl needed to be saved. "Batman I found a victim from the trafficking ring," He said quickly.

" .You." Batman growled, it wasn't a question. It was a order, he was fucking pissed.

"Sending coordinates now," Robin replied. He knew he was dead when Batman got here, but that didn't matter right now. He was glad he went here, he was happy he made this incredibly ridiculous and dangerous decision to go off on his own.

He just saved a life.

The girl watched him, her blue eyes wide, "Y-You're saving me anyways?" She whispered completely surprised, "You don't c-care that I'm-worthless? T-That I'm disgusting?!"

"I promised you I'd get you out of here, and I intend to keep that," He replied, smiling softly. "Whatever that man did to you, will never happen to you again."

A small smile appeared on her pale and bruised face and she latched onto his legs and sobbed, "Thank you, Thank you so much!" She cried happily, "Thank you!"

Because of his reckless decision a girl was going to be safe, go home to her family. And he could only hope that she'll know something that could get the disgusting pig who did this to her behind bars.

-line break-

"So you're grounded for two months?"

"Unfortunately," Dick mumbled, replying to Wally. He got back from Bludhaven about two hours ago and it was currently four in the morning. And thankfully Wally was up so he had someone to talk to on the phone. Thank God Bruce didn't take away his phone, he was only grounded from going on patrol. But of course he couldn't say that over the phone. They didn't know if the pig was listening somehow.

"Dude that blows, but you made a good decision...not studying for that uh test. Because your grade would have been way worse if you haven't. You totally saved a life," Wally replied. The only reason he had a idea on what happened was because he got to hear Batman yell at Robin for how careless he had been, when they both got back to the mountain by the zeta-beam.

"Mhm," Dick agreed, walking into the kitchen, he needed to get a glass of water and something to help him sleep. He was exhausted, and yet he still couldn't sleep. Not after what he saw today.

"So Dick, how are you feeling. After what happened?" Wally asked, "I don't know how bad that 'test' was, but I can imagine it wasn't good."

Dick opened the cabinet that had some Advil PM in it and he paused, "I'm alright Wally," He said, frowning. He then scowled when he thought he heard something down the hall. He turned around saw nothing and turned back to the cabinet. "I'll be o-" He started to say but was cut off when something grabbed him by his hair and caused him to drop his cellphone.

And before he could scream something covered his mouth and nose and the horrifying sweet scent of chloroform overwhelmed him, and then he felt something sharp prick him in the neck. "Sleep tight, Pretty Boy," A eerily familiar voice purred in his ear, and then everything went black.

Once HE has you, there's no hope...

**Just a quick authors note, this story is already finished and posted on Wattpad along with the second book. I won't be posting often on here so if you have a wattpad and you'd like to read this in one sitting just look me up on wattpad, Thewonderfulwiccan is my account name :) **

**I thank you all for the favorites and follows and to the reviews because I wasn't sure if anyone would end up reading this. **

**~Kat**


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up in a cold dark room wasn't pleasant.

Waking up in a cold dark room and finding you had nothing on wasn't pleasant.

And waking up in a cold dark room and finding you can't remember how you got here wasn't pleasant.

None of this was pleasant. It was terrifying, and yet he still couldn't bring himself to do anything about this.

He just stayed in the corner and stared at the wall.

He felt like his body was made out of lead or something. It hurt to move and he felt like someone had stomped on his head, he died and went to hell.

Was this hell?

How'd he get to hell?

Dick slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes and shivered, hell didn't look really...hellish? Where was the fire? He shivered and looked around the room, no fire? Then was this not hell? What would hell even look like?

Was hell even real?

Where was the devil? Did the devil put him in here? Did the devil make him feel all light headed? Confused? And was the devil making him cold? Did the devil take his clothes?

Did the devil even need clothes?

He rubbed his eyes and curled up in the corner, his teeth chattering. He'd have to punch the devil when he felt a bit better. The devil had to leave him alone and let him go home.

He'd be late for school...today was Monday right? He couldn't remember, maybe it was Friday? He hoped so...he wanted to sleep in.

Maybe go and chill with the team.

Work on figuring out who was behind that trafficking ring. He'd probably have to work on that soon, he didn't want to get caught or anything.

Dick furrowed his brows, wait.

Wait.

_Wait a moment._

Dick sat up a bit straighter but clenched his eyes shut when a wave of nausea hit him. No, wait. No...where was he? What was he thinking about? The devil? Hell? Where was this? This couldn't be hell, that wasn't real?

He curled up and he felt like he was going to get sick.

_They_ got him?

How? When? What happened?

He didn't understand how he got here, why he felt so off. Why his thoughts were all over the place, how they got him.

Why couldn't he remember?

_Remember, think. Come on..._

He remembered kids were going missing...black hair, blue eyes. He remembered finding out he was a target...he remembered being stalked.

And he remembered that cabin. And...that girl? Was that real? He remembered that now. She said something about someone, how there was no hope.

That was all.

He bit his lip and stared back at the wall.

What happened after that?

How did he get in this dark room? He couldn't see anything...it was pitch black in here. He could tell the floor was concrete and that the wall was brick. But he had no idea where the door was and he wanted to scream and figure out how to get out of here. But he felt like he was frozen...he just couldn't bring himself to move from this spot.

What the hell did they drug him with?

He took a deep breath. He needed to just stay calm...Bruce would see he was gone and he'd find him. He'd be out of here safe.

But what if he didn't? He couldn't just think everything would be okay...Bruce couldn't just snap his fingers and appear here to come and save him. And that scared him it really did. He knew what happened in human trafficking rings and he knew he'd either be dead by the time Bruce finds him...(If he does that is) Or he'll be sold like a object.

And honestly he'd rather be dead, take his organs. He didn't care, he'd be dead, he wouldn't feel anything.

_Stop thinking about that._

Thinking about what could happen was not going to help him, all it was doing was making him feel even worse. And right now it would be best to just stay calm...or as calm as possible. He still felt incredibly out of it and he needed to focus on figuring out how to get OUT of here. Not how he's going to die.

He shivered, his teeth chattering and he tried to see if he could find a door.

But he really didn't want to stand up, his arms still felt like jelly and his legs didn't feel that great either. So he doubted he'd be able to stand...and it didn't help that he had no idea where his clothes were.

So he just stayed in the corner and stared at the wall, he felt helpless.

He ran down the dark alleyway nearly slipping in a muddy puddle, Gotham as usual was experiencing rainy weather and it wasn't the best weather to be trying to escape in. He ran as fast as his short stubby legs could go, mud and water splashing all over his black pants and his suit.

He wasn't getting caught, not yet.

He still had money to make, things to sell, and deals to make.

The man clenched his fists when he came to a dead end and he slowly turned around and prayed. He was as good as dead right now, they were going to get him. Slit his throat, sell his organs.

He failed and this was their punishment.

They didn't accept failure.

He paled when he heard footsteps and he looked in front of him, his eyes wide.

He saw them, at the other end of the alley was a figure and they were approaching him. He couldn't see any of their features, they were covered in a dark red cloak...the color of blood. He always thought they dyed them in the blood of those who've done wrong.

And he was next.

"You're cute," The figure said approaching him slowly, a sword dragging behind them. From their voice he could tell the person was a female. "Too bad your nose is crooked," She sighed, stopping a few feet in front of him.

"G-Get away, it wasn't my fault!" The man begged, pressing himself against the cold brick wall. He wasn't ready to die, he did his best and they had to understand! "I didn't know they had security at the place! I didn't think they could see the car!" He cried out.

The girl smirked and took out a gun and placed it against the man's skull, "You didn't know...?" She asked softly a smirk still on her pale face

He was glad he couldn't see her eyes, she was probably amused. "I didn't, I swear!" He trembled. He never thought a kid would scare him like this.

The girl laughed loudly, "Too bad, I don't really give a shit." She smiled and pulled the trigger, the sound of the gunshot echoing through the alley. She scowled and wiped off her face, she never liked the blood splatter but she did like the killing part.

Or well _sometimes_. She sighed and looked down at the crooked nosed man, his body was slumped over and half of his head was missing and blood was pretty much running down what was left of his face like a waterfall. "Gross..." She probably had bits of brain on her shoes.

Oh well the job was done, Father would be proud.

He still had no idea where he was.

Or how long he's been here.

All he knew was he was freezing, it was dark in here, his entire body felt like jelly, and he was starving. He shivered, he knew should probably move away from the cold brick wall. That was not gonna help warm him up but he still didn't really feel like moving.

It was weird and how he felt confused him. Why was he reacting like this...? He was literally abducted and was probably going to be killed and have his organs sold, and here he was just sitting in the corner staring at the wall.

Not exactly doing what he should be doing.

He should be trying to get OUT, not just sit here. Yet he wasn't... but why!?

He felt really...off. So he knew he was probably drugged. But still...

God his thoughts were everywhere.

Drugs? Murder, human trafficking, drugs...drugs...more murder.

Dick clenched his eyes shut and rested his forehead against the cold wall. He just wanted to go home, put some clothes on. Being naked wasn't enjoyable.

It was embarrassing.

And he felt like his entire body was ice.

_Yay_...how _fun_.

This entire situation was really _fun. _Although he was pretty thankful that nothing bad had happened yet. He remembered what that girl looked like in the cabin and he really was hoping that wasn't going to happen to him.

Psh, the guy behind this wouldn't do that to a boy.

Right...? Right?

But then again the guy or girl...(Who knows) behind this sold the victims off...so anything could happen and that really wasn't good.

"Stop thinking," He muttered, digging his nails into his head. He had to stop thinking about what could happen and he had to focus on getting out of here as soon as possible. But that of course was easier said than done. He had no clothes on, how the hell was he supposed to just run out of here?! And if he did make a run for it somehow...running around without anything on was not a nice thought.

Dick took a deep breath. He had to just stay calm, he'd figure something out. And Bruce would find him...he was Batman after all he was the world's greatest detective. He'd find him and then he'd go home...safe.

He'd have his organs where they belong...inside him. _And nothing else_...

He shuddered, okay thinking about that was not a good thing to think about.

He watched the security footage over and over again.

This was all he had for a lead at the moment, and for the past two days he'd been watching it non stop. Bruce rubbed his eyes and looked at it again, two days ago Dick went missing. And he was abducted in the kitchen and all he had was footage of a black plumbing van parked outside the manor.

A plumbing van for a plumbing business in Blüdhaven…

And the business just so happened to belong to a convicted Sex offender, Gaylord Hodge...what an unfortunate name.

He was going to hunt down Hodge so he could beat the living daylights out of him, and get his son back of course...but someone had beat him to it.

Just this morning Hodge was found dead in an alley, a bullet in his head execution style.

Hodge was murdered for a reason...

He had to be a pawn. Working for someone in the trafficking ring and he had to have messed up and that resulted in his death. Hope the bastard was burning in hell

.

So now the only lead he had was the only employee in Hodges plumbing business. Damian Dumas and that guy also had a criminal record, he beat his wife to death and then while working for Hodge he had put cameras in customers homes so he could creep on them.

_Disgusting_

But thankfully Mr. Dumas (Hehe) was still alive and he lived in Blüdhaven. And he lived three miles away from the factory he just had the team investigate and the cabin where Dick had found that girl.

Bruce stood up, he'd find his son tonight. And he'd beat the shit out of whoever was behind this trafficking ring.

And he'd smile.

_That would be a first._

"So I was thinking we could watch Titanic?" Artemis said laying down on the couch, "We have nothing else to do..." She was bored and she wanted to do something.

"What's that?" Conner asked.

"It's a ship that sank...I think," Megan replied shrugging. "Or is it only just a movie?" She hadn't heard of this movie yet.

"It's both," Artemis stood up and headed to where they kept all the movies and she quickly grabbed the movie. She was kinda expecting Wally to protest right about now but he stayed silent. He was sitting on the floor on his laptop and he'd been typing away for hours and he wouldn't say a word.

She was kinda worried to be honest. He was usually being annoying and here he was...being silent. "Uh Baywatch...you okay?" She asked while she put the movie in. She didn't care if no one else wanted to watch Titanic...she wanted too and that was enough.

Wally just stayed silent. Artemis frowned and handed Megan the remote giving her control on starting the move and she walked over to Wally and stood over him and raised her eyebrow, "Wait...that's not your laptop..." She mumbled.

"It's not," Wally grumbled, his eyes still glued to the screen.

Artemis was growing really concerned now, he was acting very un-Wally like now. "Who's is it?" She asked.

"Robin's," He replied glaring at Artemis. "Can you be quiet now?" He hissed, he really didn't want to talk, he was really busy right now. And he was not in the greatest mood.

"Jesus, what the hell is up with you?" Artemis crossed her arms, "You're being an asshole for no reason, and I don't think Robin would appreciate you using his stuff...and how the hell did you get through his million passwords?!" Uh not that she ever tried to get through those passwords before...heh.

"I'm helping him out right now," Wally grumbled trying not to punch her. He wasn't in the mood to bicker with her; he was really stressed out right now. And he wished he could tell her why so she'd leave him alone...but he really couldn't. If he did she'd find out who Robin was. "Buzz off." He stood up, closed the laptop and left the living room, he was going home. And then to Blüdhaven, he was going back to the factory.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Artemis yelled from the living room.

Wally's eye twitched and he continued to walk away. There was a whole lot wrong right now, his best friend had been abducted and he just so happened to hear the entire thing over the phone so he was the first one to call the cops.

And he was hoping desperately that that quick reaction time could help Batman, and the cops, and himself get some leads.

He wanted his best friend back as soon as possible, and before any harm could be done.


End file.
